spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Galleigo/Protocol 04 - Phoenix Orbital Bomber
All information regarding PROTOCOL 04 is strictly classified. Do not reveal the contents of this file to any unauthorised personnel. Level 3 Welcome, Level 3 personnel. Please select your desired file. >access 04 This file is '''Level 3' or Top Secret. If this is not your account, type "ABORT" within 30 seconds. If this is your account, type "CONFIRM" to continue.'' >CONFIRM Please place your thumb on the scanner. Thumbprint accepted. ---- Protocol 04 - Phoenix Orbital Bomber The Phoenix Orbital Bomber is a small REDACTED station in Earth orbit. It carries 20 Phoenix-class fusion bombs, each with an explosive power of ██ kilotons. When a bombing raid is authorised by a vote (involving the Founder, the L4 Council and the Director of Base 04), one of the bombs will detach. It will then use a special solid motor to adjust its trajectory to hit the desired target and deorbit. The bombs are equipped with ablative heat shielding and will detonate at the optimal height to maximise destruction from █ PSI overpressure (which causes most ████████ buildings to collapse). The station itself is equipped with the following equipment to defend itself: *EXPUNGED *EXPUNGED Further information on the Phoenix Orbital Bomber is restricted to the L4 Council. Level 4 Welcome, Council 07. Please select your desired file. >access 04 You are accessing the '''Level 4', or Top Secret version of this file. If you are not Council 07 and your clearance level is below 3, type "ABORT". If you are not Council 07 and your clearance level is 3, type the password to your level 3 account. If you are indeed Council 07, type "CONFIRM". You are warned that impersonating a Council member is strictly forbidden.'' >CONFIRM Please place your hands on the scanners. Fingerprints accepted. Please align your eyes with the retina scanner. Retina scan accepted. ---- Protocol 04 - Phoenix Orbital Bomber The Phoenix Orbital Bomber is a small unmanned station in Earth orbit. It carries 10 20 Phoenix-class fusion bombs, each with an explosive power of 100 kilo'mega'tons. When a bombing raid is authorised by a vote, one of the bombs will detach. It will then use a special solid motor to adjust its trajectory to hit the desired target and deorbit. Each vote for Phoenix activation involves 2 votes from the Founder, 10 votes from the L4 Council and one vote from the Director of Base 04. For the sake of this vote's accuracy, the Director of Base 04 should be notified of each Phoenix bomb's true power as well as the true number of bombs, though the memory of this will be wiped with Grade 0 Agent Alzheimer once the vote is submitted. The bombs are equipped with ablative heat shielding and will detonate at the optimal height to maximise destruction from █ PSI overpressure (which causes most ████████ buildings to collapse). The station itself is equipped with the following equipment to defend itself: *'4 automatic turrets firing depleted uranium bullets' *'One EMP capable of disabling any objects within a 10km radius' ---- >access 04i '' '' Which image would you like to access? >1.png Please scan your thumbprint. Accepted. Displaying 04_1.png... ---- Yes, I know it's KSP, but the SA version of this is just kinda lame in comparison. Category:Blog posts